


begging for your hand

by hadrons_collide



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Champagne, Cunnilingus, F/M, Table Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate wants to roll her eyes. 'Nice' wasn't what she was going for. 'Hot' or 'sexy' or 'ridiculously fuckable' was more what she was going for, but when Bucky's eyes slip down to her chest again, she decides she can maybe work with nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	begging for your hand

**Author's Note:**

> I had some wine and this turned way more explicit than the explicitness I had originally planned. Title from La Sera's "Break My Heart" and really has nothing to do with this song.
> 
> Also, this was originally supposed to be part of a "5 Heroes Kate Tried To Impress (And 1 She Actually Did)" fic but I got carried away on #1 which was, obviously, Bucky. So I may finish that eventually but for now there's this.

"Ugh, another fancy SHIELD party? Count me out."

Clint sighs on the other end of the line. "C'mon, Katie, you're so much better at these things than I am, I need you. I'll even let you have some champagne."

Kate laughs. "Let's get this straight, you don't let me do anything. I do what I want." She considers it, though, because a few glasses of champagne could be a better alternative than watching Dog Cops and slowly spoiling it for Clint. "Who else is going?"

"Dunno exactly. Jess, Carol, Hill I'm sure. Stark, Barnes, Natasha maybe..."

She stops listening after he says Barnes and turns to her closet, eying her rather large selection of formal wear. "Okay, I'll go."

Clint pauses and she takes a moment to thumb through her options. The one from her sister's wedding is obviously out- she'd slashed that up at the Mansion. The yellow was too girly and flowery, but her fingers find a plum silk number that used to be her sister's- she remembers her getting yelled at for "inappropriate cleavage" and Kate yanks it out with a grin.

"Kate. This isn't about Bucky, is it?"

She fishes a lacy thong out of her underwear drawer - just in case - and shakes her head even though she knows Clint can't see her. "God, no. He's older than you, don't be gross."

"Fine," Clint says with a sigh. "I'll text you the details."

"Later, Hawkeye," Kate says. She grins at herself in the mirror- this was most definitely about Bucky Barnes.

 

She knows she picked the right dress when she meets Clint and Jessica outside and Clint's eyes go wide. "Katie... no, Katie, no."

Jessica just grins. "Looking good, Bishop."

Kate grins back at her. "Thanks, Jess! I'm glad at least someone here appreciates it."

"You're like nine," Clint says, shaking his head. She can tell he's at least making an effort not to stare at how she knows it's hugging her ass just right. "At least it's purple."

 

When she sees Bucky inside, she makes the most casual beeline ever for him. She stops to talk to someone she recognized from high school, then a friend of her father's, and grabs a glass of champagne, before sidling up to Bucky.

He looks good in his uniform, sure, but the sight of him in a suit is almost too much. He's clearly not a fan of it, fiddling with his bow tie, so Kate grins at him when he sees her. "You clean up nicely."

It takes him a second to place her, but when he does, his eyes light up. "Hawkeye?" She nods and downs her champagne, watching the way Bucky's eyes go up and down her body. His gaze lingers on her breasts before snapping back up to her eyes. "You look nice, too."

Kate wants to roll her eyes. 'Nice' wasn't what she was going for. 'Hot' or 'sexy' or 'ridiculously fuckable' was more what she was going for, but when Bucky's eyes slip down to her chest again, she decides she can maybe work with nice. 

"So they dragged you to this thing, too, huh?" she asks.

Bucky nods. "You seem to fit in, though."

Kate shrugs. "I've been going to things like this since I was thirteen. I'm used to them by now." She grabs two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter and hands one to Bucky. "First step to fancy parties- champagne. Lots and lots of champagne. The faster you drink it, the drunker you get."

He eyes her. "Aren't you like, sixteen?"

"God, no! Almost twenty one, thank you very much!"

Bucky shrugs and takes a sip of his champagne, then cringes. "Ugh. Never liked champagne."

"The faster you drink it, the more you'll like it," Kate tells him as she downs half her glass in one go. "Trust me."

He locks eyes with her and downs the rest of his glass. "Okay."

 

They end up stealing a bottle from an unsuspecting waiter, hiding in a stairwell as they pass it back and forth. "Okay, this is officially the most fun gala...thing... I've ever been to," Bucky says as he hands the bottle back to Kate. "I like hanging out with you. I don't feel like I'm an old man anymore."

She shudders at his words and takes a long sip. "Don't say shit like that, it makes me feel creepy."

He grins. "Why, because I'm in my nineties and you have a crush on me?"

She opens her mouth to argue but there's something in the way Bucky's smirking at her that stops her. "Who told you?"

"Barton."

Kate rolls her eyes and downs the rest of the bottle. "Remind me to shoot him in the foot next time I see him." She surveys the empty bottle and sighs. "We need more of this."

She teeters getting to her feet- standing in heels she can do, but getting up from the floor after drinking a good amount of champagne is another. Luckily Bucky is quick on his feet and steadies her against the wall. "Easy, Katie," he says, and Kate can't help but let out a low groan as his metal arm pins her shoulder to the wall.

He's watching her again, eyes shifting up and down her body while the fingers of his flesh-and-bone hand flex like he's thinking about what he wants to do with it. 

"Please, Bucky," she murmurs, because she's not sure exactly what she wants to ask for. She wants it all- his tongue down her throat, his fingers in her, her mouth around his cock, her fingers tugging on his hair as he fucks her against the wall.

He leans into her, his metal hand sliding down her body and curling against her hip, and she can feel him already half-hard against her. "Please what?" he asks, looking at her like he wants to devour her. If it had been any other ex-assassin looking at her like that in a dim stairwell, she would be worried. Granted, she probably should be worried now, because the door opens and-

"Aw, Katie, why," Clint groans.

She starts to give him the middle finger and Bucky scrambles up and bolts out the door. Kate tips her head back against the wall and sighs. "God, Clint, can you maybe just stick to fucking up your own life for once?"

 

It takes her twenty minutes to find Bucky again, and it's not a huge building so she knows he's doing this on purpose. She finally finds him in an unused room on the top floor after a tip from Carol.

"You found me," Bucky says, without turning away from the window he's staring out of. He sounds more impressed than mad, and there's a hint of a smile in his reflection in the glass.

"I was hoping we could continue from where we were so rudely interrupted before," Kate says flirtatiously- or at least she hopes. 

Bucky turns and studies her again. "You're so... young."

"If you're worried about my virtue or whatever you called it seventy years ago, that's long gone." She shuts the door firmly, turning the lock before moving towards Bucky.

She corners him against the wall and she thinks he's going to bolt again, but Bucky's fingers curl against her hip again. "Kate," he breathes out, and before he has a chance to change his mind, she kisses him.

Bucky's fingers tighten on her hip and she pulls back, worried he's going to run again. But he's got that look in his eye again, the one he had in the stairwell before Clint interrupted him, and when he moves this time it's to flip them around so he's pressing Kate against the wall.

"Fuck it," he murmurs, his hand sliding up her thigh as he kisses her back. It's just what Kate expected, when she thinks back on it- lots of tongue, practically biting at her lips. When his fingers brush under the hem of her dress, she moans against his lips.

"Please, Bucky, please," she begs, unashamedly, because she's so turned on right now that she doesn't even care. Bucky's lips curl into a grin as he nudges her legs apart and slides a finger into her.

"Holy shit," Kate moans. Her fingers scramble to push up her dress as Bucky adds another finger, curling them until she grabs at his wrist. He looks up at her, clearly thinking she wants him to stop, but Kate shakes her head. "More. God, more."

He smirks and starts sliding his fingers in and out of her cunt, rubbing her clit with his thumb with every pass of his hand. Kate lets her head fall back against the wall and grinds up against Bucky's hand, wanting the friction of his thumb against her. 

"Patience, Katie," Bucky says with a laugh, and in one motion he drops to his knees and pulls her underwear down to her knees. Kate bites her bottom lip in anticipation, and it pays off when he swipes his tongue over her cunt in one long stroke. "Mmmm," Bucky murmurs as he flicks his tongue over her clit, and Kate moans too because _god_ he's actually enjoying this, he's-

He's pinning one of her legs to the wall with the metal arm, and the metal is cool as he wraps it around her ankle. His other hand braces on her hipbone, thumb reaching down to brush against her clit. Bucky looks up at her and grins wickedly before he starts fucking her, legitimately fucking her, with his tongue. Kate cries out and clutches at his hair as Bucky's tongue thrusts in and out of her.

"Bucky, fuck, fuck, fuck," she groans, muttering and swearing under her breath until she comes. Bucky's grip on her ankle is the only thing keeping her from falling over from how hard it hits her, and he licks softly at her cunt until her shaking comes to a stop.

"Holy shit," she mutters, breathing heavily. Bucky smirks as he stands up, sliding his hands up her sides as he goes. He kisses her and Kate can taste herself on his tongue and it's just- it's so dirty that she moans against his lips and she can feel his lips curling into the biggest grin.

"You good to go back then, Kate?" Bucky says calmly, as if Kate can't feel his cock hard against her hip.

"What about you?" she asks, voice low.

"I'm fine," he says, but the crack in his voice betrays him when Kate unzips his pants and gropes him through his boxer briefs. "Okay, maybe- d'you have a condom?"

Kate's head drops against the wall in defeat. "Shit. The one thing I didn't think of. Fuck." Bucky rocks against her hand a little and she could just blow him, sure, but since this is probably her one chance with Bucky, she wants him to fuck her. 

"Give me ten minutes?" He nods and he's got that hungry look in his eyes again, and Kate kisses him, long and dirty. She pushes her dress back down her hips and lets her thong drop to the floor, stepping out of it and pushing past Bucky. "Ten minutes tops."

Kate practically sprints from the room, trying to find her way back to the main party and Clint. Clint, who would probably definitely not want Bucky knocking her up, but also probably wouldn't let her leave to go fuck him. Clint, who she knows has a condom in his wallet at all times and would definitely not know if he was being pickpocketed.

She makes it back to Bucky in nine minutes, but when she opens the door she drops Clint's wallet on the floor in shock. Because Bucky- he's gotten a table from god knows where and he's sitting on the edge of it, his bowtie loose around his neck and his pants undone and his hand wrapped around his dick just _stroking_ it and it's so hot she thinks she might die, because it's all topped off with this fucking _smirk_ like he knows exactly what he's doing.

"I need you to fuck me. Right now." She kicks Clint's wallet towards him and unzips her dress, letting it fall in a heap near the door. She turns around to lock it and when she turns around Bucky's rolling the condom on and staring at her intently.

"Come here, then," he says, and it's all the invitation Kate needs. She lets him kiss her, lets him bite at her mouth until he almost draws blood, and she lets him flip her over so her breasts press flat against the table. Bucky's hand slides up her spine and Kate moans when he slides into her.

"Jesus fucking Christ," she cries out, slamming her hips back against him.

"Shit, Kate," he breathes out, sliding in and out of her, faster and faster. "I'm not gonna last much longer."

Kate pushes him off her, rolling over onto her back and spreading her legs. "Then you better make me come."

Bucky grins and thrusts back into her, his flesh-and-bone fingers slipping between them to rub at her clit. He leans over her and smiles again, his long hair falling into his face. Kate pushes it back and kisses him.

Bucky does draw blood this time, and when he tastes it on Kate's lips he groans and fucks her harder. Kate would be a little scared if she weren't so desperate to come, if she weren't rocking her hips up against him like nothing else in the world mattered besides Bucky's cock slamming into her.

One more swipe of his thumb against her clit does it, and Kate clenches around his cock and comes. Bucky braced himself against the table and fucked her through it until he came with a low groan, forehead pressed to Kate's.

When they've both caught their breath, when Bucky's handed her back her underwear without even a hint of blush in his cheeks, she watches him try to retie his bowtie and laughs. "Here," Kate says with a smile, grabbing the fabric.

"So, what now?" Bucky asks as she fixes it perfectly. "Do we just, go back out there, and-"

Kate laughs again, because him being awkward after sex is by far the most unbelievable part of the night. "Well, I'm going to gloat to Clint," she says, and Bucky snorts.

"Good, I never liked him."

"He's pretty decent, actually," Kate replies automatically. "But that's not the point. The point is, I'd like to do this again. So if you-"

"Yeah," he says too quickly, and Kate laughs one more time.

"Okay." She kisses Bucky again, softer this time, like she wants to leave him wanting more. "But right now, we have a party to get back to, and I have to tell Clint I sort of robbed him." Kate grins as she leaves, knowing fully that Bucky is staring at the way her dress hugs her ass. Just how she wanted.


End file.
